


[然访]下次你再养一只狗的时候能不能就叫我的名字

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi
Summary: 然访。是沙雕文。六一活动。梗来源于我对象几个月前说的。可能提及瞳耀以及其他衍生cp。OOC 属于我，美好属于他们。谢谢阅读。





	[然访]下次你再养一只狗的时候能不能就叫我的名字

酒色误人。

古语诚不欺访。

高访隐隐约约觉得自己脆弱的胃部此刻又因为酒精而有些不良反应。他并非贪恋杯中之物，只是在这场合斡旋，少不了要应酬几杯。但显然他没料到，这几杯酒会让他的胃不舒服到这种地步，简直……像是有什么东西在刨一样！

显然这不是做梦，高访掀开被子，看见自己小腹上搭着一只毛茸茸的狗爪子，觉得胃更痛了。

这只巨型哈士奇是他刚才在停车场捡到的。说捡可能不太确切，但不管你信不信，这狗……是自己死皮赖脸跟回高访家的。高访喝了酒自然不能开车回来，林氏集团的太子爷和Mist的齐总同时提出要送他。高访哪儿能不知道这两位在打什么算盘，浅宇如今风头正盛，想要合作的公司不在少数，这两位之前和自己八竿子打不着，顶多算个点头之交，这次献殷勤很明显是有所图谋。高访并不是什么春心萌动的少女，会天真的幻想这两位是真的看上了自己，索性直接婉拒，拿手机叫了个代驾。代驾是在易道上找的，是个年轻小伙子，打扮的挺时髦，就是发胶喷的有点多。高访本身也不是个寡言的人，遂和这位姓李的代驾聊了起来，代驾说自家养了一只小宠物狗，叫小蜜蜂，是前女友走的时候留下的。现在自己和男朋友一起养着，男朋友是个职业打拳的，可惜混得不咋样，自己虽然梦想着能有一家修车厂，但现在还只是个易道小司机。“嗨，你还真别说，高总，家里养只狗挺有意思的，我和达子的生活多了个奔头。”

高访这才回过神，李根絮絮叨叨半天，他就听见个末尾，养狗真这么有意思么？高访无意识用食指抵着自己的眼镜片，陷入思索。

可能也是上天眷顾，也可能是觉得高访单身太久过于孤单。

李根帮高访把车开进地下停车场之后就走了，高访走到电梯口才想起来他把一份文件落在车上，转回去地下车库，就看见了一只撒欢的哈士奇，围着自己的车打转。

这只哈士奇皮毛光泽度很好，也挺干净，只是脖子上没有项圈，大中型犬出门大多数都会用项圈和牵引绳，高访第一反应是四下看了一圈，并未发现有其他人在附近，也不知道这只哈士奇是在哪里走丢的，怎么会单独跑到这里来。本来这只哈士奇只是围着他的车撒欢似得跑圈，高访见它没有动嘴或者下爪的意思，便由着这条狗，自己打开车门拿文件。但这条狗看见高访走过来之后，就跟疯了一样，拼命扒他的裤脚。

这只狗就这么死皮赖脸的跟着高访回家了。

高访很久没有做梦，高床软枕，丝质光滑的床单上翻滚都会留下褶皱，更别提梦了。他习惯掌控一切，包括自己的梦，渴求被白天整齐的西装领带束缚，夜晚同样被克制在深沉的夜色里。高访并不是过分放纵的人，他也不知道为什么会做这样的梦。

有位男孩儿邀他享受。

过分年轻的面庞，粗砺的手指上带着薄茧摩擦高访的口腔。连汗水都被唾液打湿，情潮席卷淹没理智，晦涩隐秘的欲望比蛇形缠绕更为紧密的裹在高访的灵魂深处。那男孩儿看着高访，露出青涩腼腆的笑，像是初夏饱满的樱桃被咬上一口，汁水四溢带着水果特有的香气，引诱人去品尝。高访的眼镜儿被男孩儿摘下，指腹蹭过他发鬓的汗水，欲出口的话被男孩儿的唇珠堵了回去。

他不纵欲，可也不禁欲。

高访知道自己流了汗，男孩儿的手带着能把他灼伤的热度，从他的衬衣下摆伸了进去，手指上的薄茧有些粗糙，偶尔会碰到他的皮肤，在上面留下潮湿温暖的汗液。

男孩儿逆着光，高访只能勉强看见他在灯下晕成的轮廓，像他昏睡时的梦境一样，不够真实。空气里若有似无的漂浮着一层浅薄的汗水咸涩味道挟着费洛蒙，高访不知道这味道从何而来，却被这味道包裹挟持，快要醉倒。

高访知道自己一定是在做梦，却被男孩儿有力量的手扶住腰身，连热度也能清晰感觉。男孩儿垂下头凑过来同他亲吻。干燥嘴唇蹭过高访的，动作温柔好像在撒娇的宠物一般。高访忍不住伸手摸了摸男孩儿的后脑勺，作为鼓励，像是无声的一句，“做得好”。只是高访没说出声，用眼眸看着男孩儿，泛着水雾，灿灿晃着金色的灯光，仿佛高访的眼底也盛满了红酒，被欲望沉沦，被梦境折射出的酒。

这无声的赞许，让男孩认为可以索取更多。他稍稍直起身体，双手撑在床上，因为用力而隆起了肌肉线条，额前碎发被汗水打湿，浑浊的汗液顺着男孩儿左颊上的小痣滴到了高访右颊上。

高访接下来猛然承受了巨大的愉悦，由男孩儿带来的撞击和深入，都是他从未尝过的滋味，他的脑子都被这来回的动作撞的快要散架，有些他从来没听过的语调从自己口中发出，像是一种宣泄，宣泄理智，排解压力，摒弃了他的羞耻心，宣泄这伴随着每一次年轻男孩儿深入自己身体带来的酥麻快感。他除了用手紧紧抱着对方的肩膀，竟然再没有多余的力气做别的事情。他原以为，这欢乐已经足够丰富，直到男孩儿恰顶到了他某处敏感，一个自己都不知道的敏感。高访一下子呜咽起来，含糊不清的像是哭泣又像满足的声音从他喉间满溢出来，男孩儿开始抵着那处大开大合的挞伐，黏糊的撞击声音混着气泡腻滑磨蹭皮肤的声音。肆无忌惮，像疯了一样，在房间里蔓延。

高访觉得，自己可能要溺死在安乐之中了。

他的身体每一寸肌肤，他的每一缕灵魂，都浸没在这欢愉里，却无法自己掌控，他想要逃离却又无处可逃，这快感像一道枷锁，囚禁他，奴役他，让他臣服。

幸亏这只是梦，不然像那男孩儿直挺挺的进来，恐怕痛感多于快感。疼痛会从尾椎密密麻麻的顺着后脊向上攀爬，连头皮都产生那种酥麻的感觉……

高访叹口气，按掉了闹钟。

哈士奇四仰八叉的睡在床的另外半边，舌头耷拉在外面，格外傻气。

成年人是不会搞不清梦和现实，高访这么告诉自己，却依旧不可自主的想起梦里的场景。梦里的男孩儿逆着光，只能依稀看见轮廓，却给高访十分真实的错觉。大概是太过真实，反而不太可信，高访数次分神，引来占南弦和管惕的调侃。

直到下班，门口一个东张西望的年轻男孩儿引起了高访的注意。可能真如南弦他们说的一样，自己魔怔了，不过是个梦，现在又偏偏自己过不去忘不掉一样，觉得面前的男孩儿和自己昨晚梦见的一模一样。

高访摸着自己的眼镜发誓。

“叔叔，这边！”男孩儿看见高访之后热情的冲他挥手，靠着摩托车边挥边喊，成功吸引了下班时间浅宇所有从大门出去的员工，高访往外走的脚步迟疑片刻，又觉得这男孩儿肯定不是在喊自己，索性加快几步，离他远点。

高访想的挺美，男孩儿拨开人群拦住了高访。他莽莽撞撞的伸出手就想和高访握手，嘴里叼着的棒棒糖被他咬的咔嚓作响。

很不礼貌。

但高访却莫名对着这个小孩儿生不出什么脾气，遂伸手和他虚握一下，打算松开，却被男孩儿抓住了手，带着薄茧的手捧着高访的手不放，比昨晚梦里还要真实的触感，高访牵扯到那段旖旎的记忆，倒吸一口凉气。

“叔叔你好，我是沈浩然，目前在Z大音乐学院读大一，我是来跟你道歉的，对不起我昨天晚上成年礼，和朋友出来喝酒，喝多了控制不住现了原形，谢谢你收留我。”

即使纵横商场，运筹帷幄，让高访消化这段道歉里的信息量还是用了他一些时间。并且就在他消化信息量的期间，他稀里糊涂的就带着沈浩然一起回家了。这过大的信息量，高访花了差不多一个月才适应，等他明白过来那只睡得四仰八叉，看见自己就撒疯的哈士奇和面前这个正在厨房里做早饭的大学生沈浩然就是同一个……嗯怎么说，东西？物种？人？高访才发现，沈浩然已经悄悄渗透进了他的生活中。

算了。这宇宙这么大，什么样的奇怪事儿都能发生，哥斯拉的女朋友是个大扑棱蛾子，楼下邮局里都是外星人，雷神退休之后去做了黑衣人，邻居的小男孩儿能骑自行车飞到天上。

又或者高访这颗把壳闭的紧紧的老蚌被一只年轻的鹬撬开了心门。

高访并不喜欢这种宴会，尤其是沈浩然因为临近期末考试，并不能陪他前来。占南弦和管惕都陪着自家夫人美名其曰：出国考察市场，实则度蜜月。高访感觉自己被两位兄弟又坑了一把，但也只能憋着气，只身赴会。宴会人挺多的，但没什么特别熟的，高访挑了个角落坐着，现在他被沈浩然管的紧，不怎么喝酒了，面前摆着一杯气泡水做做样子。

大概这是沈浩然还不能涉及明白的成年人的世界，无可奈何却也身不由己。高访叹口气，盘算着这宴会还有多久结束，他还有多久才能回去。

比起这琉璃灯下璀璨光鲜，盛满了香醇美酒的缤纷绚烂，高访还是更向往家里书桌上那盏暖色的台灯，散发柔和的光芒，将沈浩然毛茸茸的脑袋都照成带着心平气和舒服又让人温暖的形状。

有沈浩然在的场景会让他觉得安心。

高访自己都没察觉，他此时脸上露出些许真情实感的笑，被肩上轻拍的感觉从回忆拉回现实。高访抬头看见端着酒杯的林耀正和齐勋，自从上次宴会以后发生的诸多乌龙，高访才最后和沈浩然在一起，所以他这会看见林耀正和齐勋又勾起了刚认识沈浩然的回忆。

“我和你们说件有意思得事儿，我捡了一只哈士奇。”

林耀正听完高访说的话点了点头，语气有些敷衍：“你捡了一只狗，巧了，我捡了一只小羊羔，就最近网上特别火的那种，软萌可爱。他也能变成人，动物人。”仿佛怕剩下两位不信似的，林耀正还夸张的比划了一下，高访怕他接下来要学羊叫，赶紧点头表示可以了，到此为止。

齐勋看着自己怀里那颗圆滚滚的橙子，陷入沉默。

动物人听起来总归比植物人好一点吧。

宴会结束的并不早，高访回去的时候，浴室灯还亮着。沈浩然恰好洗完澡，和高访在廊厅打了个照面。他脸上还带着涉世未深的稚气，也不过就是个刚进大学的愣头青，却让高访陡生了许多勇气。或许气泡水也能让人喝的上头，高访伸手抱住了沈浩然，他本身体格就比沈浩然单薄，即使两人身高相当，甚至高访还略高一些，他抱着沈浩然的动作却有些吃力。

充满年轻的活力，还有无限未来的身体贴着高访的心脏。他身上的沐浴露味道是高访常用的那种，味道熟悉亲切。沈浩然的一切都让高访觉得新鲜，却又带着日常的烟火气，情真意切。

沈浩然不知道发生了什么，但条件反射的伸出了双手环着高访的腰，比他年长的爱人此时将脸埋在他的脖颈上，似乎想汲取力量。但不久他又抬起脸看着沈浩然，眼底满是笑意，被廊厅的灯缀着明亮纯粹的欢喜，“然然，你好久没变成哈士奇了，你说咱们要不要再养一只狗，给你做个伴。”

这个问题把沈浩然问的有点懵，他本来到嘴边的认真告白，都被这个问题打乱了阵脚。他已经成年了，现在在小有名气的音乐学院念大学，或许不用等到他毕业，他现在就可以半工半学，负担一下家里的开支。

他也在盘算着和高访的未来，无限的可能，但每一种里，他们两人都缺一不可。

想到这里沈浩然深呼吸一口气，十八岁的少年有不畏天地的勇气，全都写在他的脸上毫不遮掩，高访抿着嘴角等他回答。

“那高访，下次你再养一只狗的时候能不能就叫我的名字？”

十八岁的沈浩然一脸认真，逗乐了他的爱人。


End file.
